


"Blood Aux Cord"

by KyokaJiroChan



Series: My Army of Izujiro Multiverses [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Ghoul Jirou Kyouka, Jirou Kyouka Needs a Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic Kaneki, major PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokaJiroChan/pseuds/KyokaJiroChan
Summary: Kyoka Jiro is a purple haired girl who was kidnapped at the age of 10 and experimented on. She had suffered starvation which was utter hell for her, gaining a couple mental illnesses in the process. For t five years, five years of this and heroes didn't jack in the process, she escaped on her own.What happens when she sets her first step outside in 5 years?
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kamakiri Togaru, Jirou Kyouka & Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku
Series: My Army of Izujiro Multiverses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. "Blood Aux Cord"

In a facility, A short purple haired girl with earjacks for earlobes was being set in a chair while asleep. Her name was Kyoka Jiro, or at least, that the name her parents gave her before she was kidnapped for experimentation. Now she is called KJ1756 by her captures. She had been in this facility for five years now, and it wasn't any nilly dilly experiments, they were painful experiments.

Especially after they injected her with something they called a "new development". After that, she couldn't be injected with anything through the skin, the needle would break if they tried. So, they injected her in the one place they can. Through the mucus membrane, right under the bottom eyelid. It hurt every time and Kyoka could never get used to it.

Although she has been through so much pain in the future, nothing is more unbearable than starvation. Every one or two months, they would give her a slab of meat. She would eat it without hesitation, but never knew what it was.

Kyoka groaned as she began to open her eyes. She tried to move around or get up, but she was found restrained to the chair by her arms and legs with a band tied around her head. Fear began to envelop her eyes, she couldn't help but be scared. Everything they had done to her, has resulted in a painful experience.

"Good morning KJ1756, lets commence our experiments." The scientist said through the speaker in the room. 

"No... No! Please not again!" She shouted out at them, not that they will ever listen. They never have, Kyoka would always refuse, but they will start whenever they want. She began to sparks touch her body eventually leading to her being electrocuted. 

Kyoka screamed in pain as her body grew more and more numb. She felt herself burning up as she continued to be shocked. She screamed and screamed, but they didn't stop until they were satisfied. 

When they stopped, Kyoka's body felt so numb that she couldn't cry. Smoke started to emit from her body as a result of the electrocution. Why do they do this? What is the point? Did they enjoy human suffering? Did they enjoy hearing her screams? Those are the questions Kyoka had asked herself for the five years she has been at this facility.

Oh and the Heroes? Nothing, the heroes in a world where superhuman powers are a thing, fighting evil on the daily, did absolutely nothing to the facility. 

_"Does it hurt?"_ A voice spoke in Kyoka's mind. "Go away." She replied with her head hung low as tears finally began to produce in her eyes. _"I know it does... come on tell me."_

"Go away!" She screamed out as she felt a hand lift her face up, forcing her to look up. She saw an injection in her pursuer's hand as he forced her bottom left eyelid down. "Please stop....." Kyoka pleaded to no avail as she was then stabbed in the mucus membrane. She screamed in pain as they injected the fluid. After that, they took the band off her head.

After a few minutes of the injection, she was released from her restraints. She began to wrap her arms around her knees and put her head down. The injection they gave her was a daily thing, to keep her from using her quirk. Tears just flooded her eyes, she wanted to end it all, but she was scared to, even if the feeling of starvation was killing her.

She felt something being placed around her neck. It clicked and she felt a tug. She looked up and she was put on a collar. "Collar's electric, so behave if you know whats good for you." The man holding the leash ordered as Kyoka got off of the seat and followed him. This was the first time she was let out of her large cell, so everything outside it was new to her. 

They walked through the hall in silence beside the footsteps of the mans shoes and Kyoka's bare feet. They stopped when another scientist appeared from another hallway. They began to talk about something that Kyoka didn't know anything about. She used this opportunity to check her surroundings, glancing around the room. 

She looked at the floor to her left and she went wide eye. There was a vent against the wall, a vent she could possibly escape through. 

She looked back at the to scientist and they began talking and laughing about their lives carelessly. Kyoka stuck to three fingers between the collar and her neck, trying to break it off. It stretched out enough that the wires were exposed and a spark was heard. 

Not enough for the scientist to hear though as they were too enveloped into their conversation. She quietly and slowly knelt down to the vent. She grabbed both sides and pulled off the entrance, but it was loud. _"You screwed up now."_ the voice in her mind said, which she ignored.

She quickly crawled through and she could hear them clicking the button to shock her, they had no idea she broke the collar. The one holding her leash tried to pull her out of the vent. Kyoka wasn't strong, but neither was the scientist.

Kyoka turned her body over and pulled on the leash with both arms while she tried to shuffle back with her legs. There was a snap heard and Kyoka was free from the halfway broken collar. 

Kyoka shuffled backwards further into the vent as she heard the scientist shout swears out. She stopped shuffling when her back was met against the vent wall as it stopped there and the tunnel was going up. 

She heard her stomach turn in hunger and she gripped it and shut her eyes while gritting her teeth. The pain subsided and it was followed with another sound which was the alarms. Kyoka grew wide eye as she pressed her back up against the wall behind her and she pressed her legs on the wall opposed to her. 

She began to take steps forward, ignoring the aching pain for hunger in her stomach. With every step she came closer to the top of the vent. She continued to climb and climb. It was so far up and her legs were aching, the soles of her feet and toes felt like they were going to fall off, her back felt like it was bleeding, and her stomach continued to growl and send waves of pain. But she kept going, all the pain she went through all those years, were finally going to end.

She reached the vent door to the roof and with her remaining strength, pushed it off. She continued to climb a little bit further as she reached her left hand out to the sky that was as blue as the day she was kidnapped. She felt the wind touch her hand and she retracted it with a small amount of hesitation. 

She stuck it back out again and felt the wind course through her hand, in between her fingers, and the palm her hand. She reached out her other arm and pulled herself out of the vent. The sole of her left foot touched the roof which she retracted as well. She put her foot back on the ground. She stepped out of the vent completely and tears rolled down from her eyes and down her face and she saw the sun for the first time in five years.

She walked towards the edge and saw the District of Hosu, Japan. 

She saw a ladder and with what ever strength she had left climbed down and disappeared into an alley. She breathed in the fresh air, catching scents she hadn't smelt before, but there was one scent that made her stomach churn. She had no idea what it was, but she was to hungry to even care at this point. 

She followed the direction of the scent, running through the alleyways. Crashing into boxes and falling over multiple times. 

When she reached the end of scent when it grew it's strongest, she saw the body of what seemed to be a hero. She grew wide eye as her stomach continued to churn. 

"Come on, you want to eat right? Well than eat." The new voice in her head was different, more masculine. She felt arms grab at her shoulders as she stared at the body. _" Go on, eat it."_ The voice continued as a man with white hair and a singular black eye with a red pupil loomed over her shoulder. Kyoka could feel his breathing and that was the trigger for her to turn around, but she saw nothing.

She turned around back to the body and he was leaning against the wall across from it. He had a torn up black shirt and torn up white pants, he was also bare feet. _"Eat."_ He then faded away into nothingness and Kyoka began to take a few shaky steps towards the body.

When she reached it, she bent down to it and grabbed the shoulder. She opened her mouth and...

_CRUNCH_

Blood began to pour in her mouth as she continued to bite down on the shoulder of the deceased hero. Blood began to drip from the bottom of her lip and trail all the way down to her chin and fall of from there. 

_CRUNCH_

She continued to bite down, tearing a piece of flesh off. She swallowed it and it tasted, good. It tasted almost the same as what she ate back at the facility. So that's what it was, what she had been eating.

Was human flesh.

_CRUNCH_

She sunk her teeth in it again, in desire for something she had been neglected from for months apart for years. More blood poured down her throat as she drank it and it poured down her chin. 

_CRUNCH_

She couldn't stop herself. Was this what it felt like to be free? Was this what it felt like to be yourself?

_CRUNCH_

_CRUNCH_  
  
CRUNCH

She had finally stopped herself. What she just done? She had ate a dead hero's flesh and she ate his whole shoulder to the bone. She wanted to gag at herself for doing that. She couldn't believe that what she had been eating every couple months was actually human.

But it's not her fault, it's not like she wanted to. She only did it because she was hungry, right? She only did it to live.

Kyoka had ran away from the body, turning corner after corner until she tripped. Her bottom jaw was covered in another's blood and it was dripping down from her chin. Her ear jacks felt soaked. She looked down at her aux cords....

And they were bloody...


	2. "At First Light"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoka needs hugs :(

It was the first time, the first time Kyoka had woken up to not be tied to a chair or a wall or even a floor. The first time she woke up to see the sunlight. Was it morning or afternoon? Kyoka had no idea as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she began to come to her senses. She had fallen asleep in a corner of an alleyway. 

_"You made it out, so what are you going to do now?"_ The voice in her head asked Kyoka. Kyoka stood up leaning against the wall. "I d-don't know..." She replied seemingly to herself clutching her arms. 

She began to walk around the alleyways of Hosu, having nothing else to do. She found herself at the same alleyway to see the body of the hero, gone. She wiped her mouth with her arm and looked down on it to see a little bit of dried blood on it. 'It wasn't a dream...'

 _"No, it wasn't."_ Kyoka heard the same voice from yesterday say. She felt a pair of hands grab her head and a presence of his head looming over hers. "Who are you....." Kyoka said terrified of the situation. _"It hurts that you don't know."_ He replied, placing his hands over her eyes. She began to breath heavily as she then snapped into reality. 

She clutched her chest as tears fell down her eyes. She didn't know who that was or what was happening to her. Did she get a case of PTSD? Or was it something else?

She stepped backwards, away from the alleyway. She stopped when she bumped into something else. She fell onto the ground, the side of her face hitting the ground. "The hell?" She heard a tired voice say. 

She turned around and she saw a man in a lab coat with the shadow of his hair covering his eyes.

Or that is what she thought she saw. What was really there was a man with droopy black hair and a white scarf wearing a black jump suit. 

Kyoka got up and ran, ran as far and as fast as she can. She had just gotten out, she couldn't just go back. Not after all they had put her through. The thought of it terrifies Kyoka, and it doesn't help that she eats human flesh. She turned a corner and hid behind a wall and covered her mouth to hide her breath and her pants. 

She heard nothing so she turned her head to peek around the corner.... she saw nothing. She sighed in relief as she leaned up against the wall. _"You know, you could've killed him if you wanted to, right?"_ The voice in her head spoke. Kyoka held her forehead with her left hand. "Shut up."

"You could've killed him, and ate him after." The masculine voice came back and she glanced beside her to see him again. She got up and face the wall, leaning her head on it. "Shut up." Repeated she. She felt his hands being placed at the sides of her head again. _"You really don't like me huh? You don't even know my name."_ He continued and Kyoka raised her head. "Shut up!"

She slammed her head against the wall in front of her with all the strength in her body, causing her to stumble back and start to feel dizzy. She collapsed onto the ground and passed out afterwards.

* * *

It had been two months since then and Kyoka had never left the alleys besides to get a drink of water. Apparently , there has been someone who had been killing heroes here in Hosu. Not that Kyoka was too upset about it, she had her fill of human flesh last month, but she did it out of hunger and she had stopped herself from eating to much of it again. Kyoka would only eat if she was absolutely starving.

And right now, she was. She has been for the past few days and she hadn't been able to find a hero's dead body that hasn't been already found.

It was a rainy night in the Hosu district. Kyoka was sitting in a corner in an alley, trying her best to get out of the rain. She was cold and hungry and her clothes had gotten more torn over the few months.

_"Hey you should get going."_

Kyoka did her best to ignore the voice in her head. Not long after the voice spoke a large explosion was heard. It was even louder for Kyoka as her hearing was very sensitive and the sudden sound rang in her ears as she shot up.

She began to run away from the direction that the explosion came from. She smell fire as she continued to run away from the direction. 

Although her sense of smell was somewhat misted with the smoke, she could smell the same scent that made her stomach churn every time she was starving. She was getting closer to the source of the scent. _"Wow, you are hungry aren't ya?"_ The voice in her head spoke as Kyoka continued to run. "Go away." She responded under her breaths as she ran, about to made it to her destination.

It was another dead hero, most likely from the person who had been killing heroes. Who was it? She didn't care, as along as she silenced her stomach's demands to be fed she will be happy. She grabbed at the shoulder about to bite down on it, but despite wanting the blood from the shoulder to gush down her throat and the flesh off it to be digested, she was stopped by a overwhelming presence.

She closed her mouth and glanced up and fear enveloped in her eyes. She saw the same droopy haired scientist she ran away from two months ago. The two starred at each other and Kyoka began to slowly get up. As she did this both his eyes went red and his hair began to float upwards as if it were attracted to something.

She turned around and began to run away not even thinking twice about leaving the body. She'd rather starve than go back to that hell hole. She heard the foot steps of her pursuer behind her grow louder by the second. 

The universe was definitely against her as she slipped on the wet floor and her the soles of her feet being wet as well made her fall.

She quickly sat up and covered her head with her arm as she began to panic. She didn't dare look him in the eyes as she heard his footsteps stop right in front of her. Tears began to fall down her eyes and she began to tremble. Her breathing was static and heavy as she began to hiccup under it.

"Hey, relax calm down." She heard him say, placing a hand on her hand. This worsened her state as she began to breath heavier, sounding like she was crying and she began to shake and tremble even more violently. He removed the hand from the top of her head.

_"HAHAHAHA!"_

_"He is going to take back to that hell hole! What a joke! You literally just escaped! Holy shit this is funny! HAHAHAHA!"_ The voice in Kyoka's mind was basically screaming at Kyoka in her mind making the purplette feel more uneasy an terrified as she kept her tone of static, heavy breathing and crying.

The scarfed man was at a loss. He remembered her from two months ago when she slipped away from him. When he saw her about to take a bite of a heroes dead body, he thought of her as a villain, but seeing her like this made him think differently and he regretted flashing his quirk like that.

"Relax your breathing and look at me." He calmly ordered and Kyoka did as she was told and slowly looked up at him. The man could see the fear and disorientation in her eyes. He wasn't even sure if she was seeing him correctly. He sighed placing a hand on his face and moving his hair upwards. 

Kyoka's breathing was still static and heavy, the view of the man in front of her didn't change and the voice in her head continued to laugh at her making her feel more at unease, and on top of it look at the man made her feel even worse as she felt her headache and her stomach churn.

She then heard a snap in her head as she began to feel dizzy and tired from her breathing. She the collapsed on the ground and passed out. 


	3. "Mind Breaker"

Kyoka opened her eyes tiredly and groaned. She was sitting on a chair and she tried to get up, but she was restrained to it. Again...Again she was kidnapped and brought to the facility. Her breath became shaky and rapid as she felt something wrap around her head. She tried her best to struggle out of the restraints as tears began to flood her eyes

 _"It feels nice to be back, doesn't it?"_ The masculine voice said as Kyoka heard his bare footed footsteps echo through the room. He stood in front of her, he still had his black shirt and white pants which were both torn. 

Kyoka glanced up to his face with fear induced in her eyes. He had a half opened grin on his face with his one normal right eye and his left was black with a red pupil. The white haired figure bent the upper half of his body toward Kyoka looking her dead in the face with his sinister smile.

 _"Lets commence the experiment, K-J-1-7-5-6."_ He said in a taunting tone as Kyoka began to panic and started to tear up more and breath even heavier and faster. She was then shocked through the electric chair again as she screamed in pain.

Kyoka's eyes shot open as she grabbed her head with both hands and bent forward as she gave a small scream. She was dripping cold sweat, her breathing was heavy and warm with tears coming from her eyes. It was just a dream, but it felt so real!

 _"Ah if only that dream was true, I wouldn't have enough popcorn to watch what they were going to do to you."_ Mocked the voice in the violette's head. It always annoyed Kyoka when the voice would mock her, making her feel worse than she already does. But no matter what, she can never come up with any other response than "Go away" or "Shut up" which works for her voice, but not the man. He always ignores her.

"Shut up." Ordered she as the voice obeyed and stopped. 

"Are you okay?" Kyoka heard a male voice ask, but this time, it wasn't in her head, nor was it from her "demon". So who was it? Kyoka looked up from looking at the ground, she hadn't had time to notice her surroundings. 

She was sitting in a chair which didn't restrain her arms and in front of her was a long table. She blinked a few times as she continued to look up. She saw about eleven people sitting at said table. They were heroes, that's what Kyoka guessed at least. At the end of it was a polar bear, mouse, dog thing with a scar on his right eye. 

She looked at the people there. There was a man that looked like a skeleton with blonde hair, another that looked like a werewolf, a block of cement, etc. This was all to much for her, to many people in one room made her feel tense. 

They all looked at each other confused, had she not heard what the question was asked? "Lets start this slow." Said the chimera at the opposing end of the table, making Kyoka jump to look at him. "Whats your name?" The girl shivered at the question that was just asked to her and her jacks stiffened.

"K-KJ1-1756." Stuttered she. Kyoka was tense, confused, and her anxiety was flaring. They all looked at each other and it sounded like they were muttering something to each other or just gave surprised looks, minus the bear dog mouse, he just continued to look at her. "Do you remember your real name?" He asked her another question.

"S-s-s-sorry, it's K-K-Kyoka J-Jiro." She responded, apologizing for the incorrect response she gave him earlier. They looked at each other again, was this some kind of morse code she couldn't understand or something?

"Are you human?" The one with a gas mask and a cowboy hat on his head asked. The question rang in her mind in repeat. Was she really human anymore? This was a question Kyoka never really thought to ask herself. _"Well, answer the question Jiro. Are you human or not?"_ Mocked the voice again which was ignored.

"Where did you come from?"

"Why did you try to eat that body?"

"Have you eaten people before?"

"Do ya even know who ya'll parents are?"

"Are you associated with that vile stain *Grrrr*"

These were questions that speared Kyoka in the head as she was incapable to answer them. To many for her brain to process at once as her Anxiety began to flare up even more making tears form at the corners of her eyes as her breathing became heavy.

 _"Go on...."_ The masculine voice was now behind her this time as her breathing became more static and tears began to fall down her eyes. _"Answer all their questions and make it quickly now."_ Said he, placing his hands over her eyes. Kyoka couldn't see as her eyes were begin cover by the white haired man.

The violette place her hands on her head as the climax for the anxiety build up she has gained was about to be released into an attack. 

"Enough."

The room quieted at the order of the chimera, the only sounds being Kyoka's heavily static, rapid breathing and her whimpers. "I ask you to please leave me and Jiro here in the room." Ordered he as they all began to individually stand up and leave the room until Kyoka was alone in the room with the chimera.

The creature waited quietly as Kyoka's anxiety cooled down and she began to relax. Kyoka felt her sense of sight come back and she blinked a few times. She slowly sat up and slowly removed her hands from her head. She touched her cheek and it was wet from the tears, so she wiped her eyes and looked in front of her to see the Polar bear mouse thing.

"Are you feeling better? Just nod or shake your head if you don't feel like responding." She slowly nodded her head, signifying that she was feeling better. He gave her a small smile before talking again. "I am Nezu. Now I will ask you a few questions if you don't mind, do you?" She shook her head.

"Okay, first off. were you experimented on?" He asked and Kyoka hesitantly nodded with a shaky breath. This confirmed the chimera's suspicion, he was also experimented on so he can relate to her. "Is this a difficult subject?" Asked he, seeing the uneasiness in her eyes. She nodded. "We will move on, but first. For how long?" She slowly held up five fingers while trembling a bit. Nezu wanted to believe she meant five days or even weeks, but he knew she meant years. This made him sick to his stomach. There are a couple things he doesn't get about humans. Why do they torture their own kind? Especially a child.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" She shook her head.

"Do you want somewhere to go?" She nodded her head.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Kyoka shivered as she then shook her head.

"Have you eaten a human before? Sorry if this is too much for you to answer." He apologized as Kyoka nodded her head while trembling a bit. This confirmed what Aizawa said to him earlier, she wasn't a cannibal, Nezu knew exactly what she was and he knew it was a result of her experimentation.

"This will be the final question, okay?" Confirmed Nezu and Kyoka nodded. "Are you okay?" Kyoka didn't respond to him, but Nezu waited, he was a patient animal and he knew he needed to be patient with the girl in front of him right now. He heard the small sniffles from Kyoka as she had began to cry. _"No...."_ She whispered out and Nezu, although he could barely hear what she responded with, understood her through the way she responded.

He got up from his seat and made his way to the door. "I will return in a couple minutes. Do you want to stay?" He offered to the girl who was wiping the tears from her eyes. She nodded and Nezu walked out the door. 

The teachers were waiting outside for him to tell them to go back in. Instead of doing that, he looked at each one of them. He stopped looking at the R-rated hero: Midnight. "Midnight, may I have a word with you?" He asked walking away. She sighed following him, hearing one of her co-worker's/childhood friend's childish snickers.

The two stopped a safe distance from the other teachers. "What is it Nezu?" Midnight asked and Nezu sighed. "Is it about that girl?" She asked and he looked up at her signaling she was right. "She looks and acts like she has been through a lot. It really freaked me out when she said her name the first....time.... oh." Midnight face palmed herself in the face out of her own stupidity, realizing what she just said and putting the pieces together.

"Yes...and from what Erasure told me, she might have a case of PTSD, but we don't know how severe it is. She also doesn't like to be touched and from the first thing she said when she woke up, she might have schizophrenia. That last one is just a hunch though." He stated and Midnight started to feel terrible for this girl. If she knew some crappy ass facility or organization was torturing this girl, she would've broken in to save her without thought.

Nezu opened his mouth to say something else, but Midnight interrupted him. "If you're gonna ask me to take care of her...."

"I'll do it."


	4. "First and Foremost"

"I will do it."

Nemuri said with confidence in her voice, she wasn't going to leave this girl to suffer alone if she had something to do about it and she knows she is more fit than any of the teachers in the staff to do so and not cause her to have a PTSD trigger.

Nezu looks up at her. "Are you sure, this might prove to be difficult to handle." Stated he, Nemuri still didn't drop her look of confidence. How could she really call herself a hero if she couldn't do this? Plus, Aizawa would get mad at her if she didn't do this.

The mouse dog thing sighed in relief a bit. "Alright, now that's settled. Lets talk about what Jiro really is." Nemuri raised a brow at him. Was he saying that she wasn't human? "She isn't entirely human. Before quirks began to manifest, there was a counter part to humans, these "counter parts" were called "Ghouls", and they feasted on human meat. They were a danger to humans, until quirks start emerging and for some strange reason. Every ghoul began to drop dead until there extinction" Nezu explained and Nemuri understood some of it while she still tried to process the other bits.

"So what you are say is, Jiro is one of these "Ghouls"?"

"Not precisely, she was most likely turned into a ghoul while she was being experimented on. If she were a complete bred ghoul, Erasure most likely wouldn't be here anymore. Yet, instead of fighting him, she ran."

Nemuri thought for a bit and sighed. Then a wave of realization hit her.

"What will I feed her then?" Asked she, hoping the animal in front of her wouldn't suggest what she knew he had at mind. "Well logically, she cant eat anything other than human flesh, but she can drink water and coffee just fine. So taking her to places where...." Nezu stopped himself from finishing his sentence so Nemuri could put the final piece together. "As bad as it sounds.... that's basically the only thing I can do..." She responded.

  
  


* * *

Kyoka was now in the back of a car being driven by a raven haired women which was one of the people in the room earlier. The drive was silent, the only sounds that were made inside the car were the grumbles in Kyoka's stomach, they were quiet, but sounded like they hurt and a definite indication she was starving. she didn't want to say anything about it.

Nemuri sighed, looking into the rear view mirror to look at Kyoka who was curled up into a ball, arms wrapped around her knees. She wanted to say something to her to keep her mind off of things and loosen up. "Hey..." Started she, trying to get Kyoka's attention. Which worked because she slowly looked up into the rear view mirror to see Nemuri.

"You're Kyoka right? Or do you prefer Jiro?" She asked, it was a normal question to start off with, something that isn't stressful for her to answer.

Kyoka stayed silent for a bit unsure how she was going to answer. She was the one choosing what the women was going to call her. She was so used to people just saying her experimental number and not her name. _"K-Kyoka is fine..."_ She whispered out and Nemuri smiled a bit. "Okay, I'm Nemuri Kayama, but you can call me Nemuri. Okay?" The violette only nodded in response as she gripped her stomach as another quiet grumble from her stomach rang through the car.

'Poor girl is starving.' She thought to herself as she stopped the car in front of a forest. Nemuri felt unease about this, the forest they had stopped in front of Aokigahara, the forest of suicide.

It was saddening that heroes, despite their best efforts, can never stop suicide. She closed the car door behind her after she got out. She opened one of the back car doors and Kyoka looked over. "Come on, you can come out..." Nemuri said and Kyoka scooted herself over to the exit to the car and stepped out.

The two began to walk through the path down the forest for a bit, the cause of hero work has cause a drop in suicidal activity, but it isn't gone.

Kyoka breathed in through her nose and her stomach began to churn as she smelt the smell of food. She stopped in her tracks and looked out into the woods and starred. Nemuri noticed Kyoka stop and looked into the direction that she was looking at. She walked up to Kyoka and the purplette looked up at her as she did. Nemuri gave a small smile. "I'll wait for you here, okay?" She said and Kyoka was a bit surprised.

Kyoka began to walk away into the woods in search to satisfy and silence her hunger. She found a body of a man with a rope around his neck an a broken off tree branch which the rope was also tied around.

Kyoka didn't care for that though, she cared for the smell the body was giving off, it made her stomach churn. She bent down and sat the body up. She sank her teeth in the deceased man's shoulder and blood began to pour down her throat. She sank her teeth further and it began to gush down as she began to swallow it while ripping of the piece of flesh on the shoulder.

It has been almost ten minutes now and Nemuri was growing a bit worried that Kyoka might have gotten lost or has had an episode on her way. This worry began to go away when she saw Kyoka coming to her, blood dripping from her mouth down her to her chin and her hands were bloody.

Kyoka looked a bit frantic and uneasy. Maybe it was because Nemuri see Kyoka with blood all over her hand and mouth? _"Look now, she sees who you are... you should've just starved."_ The voice her mind spoke as Kyoka began to tear up in response to it. _"I'm sorry."_ She whispered to the women as her breathing began to get heavier and her hands began to tremble as her jacks began to move into a zig-zag position.

"Hey Hey, look don't apologize. You can't help it, don't blame yourself for what you can't control. I have no reason to be mad at you for it." Reassured Nemuri in a calm voice, trying to calm the panicking girl in front of her. Kyoka was still trembling a bit but her breathing breathing became less heavy with more hiccups. "Do you want me to touch you? Just nod or shake your head."

She shook her head.

Nemuri obeyed her wish not to be touched and to let her go through it with merely the woman's presence. Kyoka began to calm down a little bit as Nemuri waited patiently for her. Her hands stopped trembling and her breathing became more stable. "C'mon, lets get you home and clean you up." Nemuri suggested and Kyoka nodded her head as a response.

When they reached the car, Nemuri opened the duct at the front of the car and pulled out some napkins which she gave to the violette to clean her bloodied hands and mouth. As Kyoka did just that, Nemuri opened the back door for her. Kyoka climbed in after giving Nemuri the napkins which were now covered in blood. She threw it in the trash next to the forest entrance and hopped in the car.

Nemuri started the car and looked up at the rear view mirror. She saw Kyoka sitting down, hands on her knees, but she wasn't curled into a ball. Nemuri smiled a bit at this knowing that Kyoka feels at least a little comfortable with her now.   
  


* * *

They arrived at Nemuri's house after sometime, Nemuri looked in the rear view mirror to look at Kyoka to see her staring at the place she lives. For some reason her jacks began to coil and she begins to look uneasy. She then swung her head to look behind her with somewhat heavy breathing.

"Are you feeling okay, Kyoka?" Asked Nemuri, turning her head to Kyoka which caught her attention. She slowly nodded and Nemuri gave her a small smile. She got out of the car and opened Kyoka's car door.

The girl stepped out of the car and Nemuri closed both the doors and locked the car. They went into the building and into the building and walked towards the elevator and Nemuri pressed the button for it to open. It opened and the two stepped inside. Kyoka was a bit nervous, but she waited for them to reach the place they were going. They reached the final floor of the building and the elevator opened.

Kyoka followed Nemuri while glancing around. Nemuri unlocked the door she walked up to and allowed Kyoka to walk in first. She hesitantly walked in and Nemuri followed behind.

It was a big apartment, like a pent house. The floor was carpeted and soft and when Kyoka stepped on the floor with her bare feet, she felt like she was going to cry. She looked back at Nemuri who was giving her a small smile. _"Don't get too comfortable."_ The voice in her head made her feel unsure and Kyoka looked away from Nemuri.

Nemuri walked up and stood beside Kyoka. "You want me to bathe you?" Kyoka shook her head. "Do you want to bathe yourself?" She nodded. Nemuri led the violette to the bathroom. After she had led her to the room, she left Kyoka to do her own things and bathe herself. Nemuri had decided to let her borrow one of her shirts, she was a good 8 inches taller than Kyoka so the shirts she will borrow will fit a little big on her.

She went into the bathroom to see Kyoka already taking a shower. She grabbed her torn and dirty shirt and pants. She replaced them with one of her dark blue shirts which should fit her a little big. She left the room and threw the worn out clothes away.

She began to walk towards the guest room, which she will use to be Kyoka's room now and turned on the lights. There wasn't much stuff, it was a normal room with nothing but a bed, a cabinet and a desk beside the bed. Not much she could add to it as of now, due to the poor girl currently taking a shower in her bathroom is probably exhausted.

As of now, all Nemuri could do is just wait for Kyoka to get out of the shower so she can put her to bed.

After awhile, Kyoka finally came out the shower wearing an slightly oversized dark blue shirt, Just enough to cover her cleavage and her jacks seemed to be shorter than they were when she entered the shower. She turned to Nemuri slowly and the women gave her a smile, in hopes that Kyoka would smile back. Sadly, she didn't. 

"You tired, sweetheart?" Asked Nemuri, receiving a nod from the girl and Nemuri motioned her to follow her. 

She showed her the guest room and Kyoka walked up to the bed. She hesitantly put her hand on it, feeling the soft mattress under the bed sheet, she touched the blanket and pillows and they were extremely soft. She looked at Nemuri with a look that said. "For me?"

The raven haired women nodded and Kyoka slowly got on the bed and sat up on it, putting the blanket over herself as she did so. Nemuri shut the lights as she did that. "Goodnight, Kyoka." She said walking away from the door closing it.

She went to room for awhile to think this through, what would be the best thing to keep her distracted for most of the day? A phone maybe? Or a book? She began to think about these thoughts until five minutes later, where she decided to see if Kyoka had fallen asleep safely.

She walked up to the door and slowly opened it making it creak a bit. She stuck her head through and saw Kyoka staring at the darkest corner of the room, taking shaky, heavy breaths with her earjacks coiled.

Kyoka was about to fall to sleep earlier, but she started to hear grumbles and gurgles from inside her room. She saw the white haired man in the darkest corner of the room, making those noises. Kyoka was frightened a lot because she had never seen him like this. He was already scary before, she doesn't need him to be scarier. 

Nemuri slowly opened the door further. "K....Kyoka? Everything okay?" She was approaching the girl, slowly and cautiously. Kyoka didn't respond and just kept starring.

The man began to shake as cracking sounds started coming from here. She began to breath heavier and a bit more rapidly. Then red insect like limbs started coming out from the back of his waist. He looked over at Kyoka with a demented smile and a mask that looked like a bird beak. Kyoka began to breath frantically, heavily, and rapidly as her jacks began to coil and zig zag with tears streaming from her eyes. 

Nemuri slightly panicked and quickly stepped back and turned on the lights. This seemed to catch Kyoka's attention and snap her out of it as she looked at Nemuri, still having her frantic breathing. "Kyoka. Sweet pea, are you okay?" Asked she, receiving Kyoka shaking her head quickly. 

Nemuri wanted Kyoka to sleep, but doesn't want her to be in a pitch black room, not after what just happened. Then a light bulb flickered on in Nemuri's mind and she gave a small smile while Kyoka calmed down. "I will be right back, okay?" She walked out of the room and into hers. 

She walked to the wall and unplugged something. She stepped towards her counter and picked up a lava lamp. She walked back into Kyoka's room and she was now calmed down, still scared of the experience she just had though. She placed the lamp on the desk next to her bed and plugged it into the wall. It turned on to a Navy bluish color.

Kyoka became fixated on it not being able to take her eyes off of it. She couldn't get enough on how majestic it looked to her. Nermuri noticed this and smiled. Kyoka began to slowly lay her head down in the bed while looking at the lava lamp. The raven haired women turned off the lights and walked out the room, taking one final glance at Kyoka before closing the door, leaving it only a little bit opened.


	5. "Trial And Error"

Kyoka opened her eyes to see the Lava lamp beside the bed she was on, on top of a desk next to it. Tears began to fall down on Kyoka's eyes knowing that it wasn't a dream, she actually had a place to call home and someone to take care of her. After 5 years of being an experiment and two months on being an alley child, this was a blessing for the girl.

She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at the window beside her bed which was covered by a curtain. She moved the curtain and she could see a lot of Musutafu and further on. The sky showed that it wasn't morning anymore, it was around noon or afternoon. _"You should just jump out the window."_ The voice in her mind spoke and Kyoka clutched her hair. The voice basically implied Kyoka to just kill herself. "Shut it..." Muttered she.

"Kyoka?" The violette turned her head to the door and saw Nemuri peeking through the door. She noticed Kyoka was awake and began to approach her, slowly and calmly with a bag at hand. Kyoka removed her hands from her head and sat at the side of the bed, feet dangling off the side. 

The raven haired women sat beside her, keeping the girl company. "Good afternoon." Nemuri said with a joyful yet calm tone. _"Good a-afternoon..."_ The violette whispered back to her, clutching her arms. "So... I got you something..... or somethings." She said as she pulled out a phone from her pocket and handed it to Kyoka. The violette had no idea how it works.

She graced the screen with her finger and it turned on, showing the time of day. Kyoka jumped a bit before gracing her finger across the screen again and it moved to the home screen. Nemuri decided it would be best to have her without a password, plus she would be home all day almost everyday, so a password wouldn't benefit her.

"It's a phone, you can do a lot of things with it." Nemuri sentenced a summary, something small so Kyoka could easily process and not stress over. Kyoka began to glance around the home screen on the phone, seeing the different apps.

She moved her finger over the "Herotube" app, but then moved it to google, then to Imusic then back to Herotube. She didn't know which one to pic, she began to look at the other apps, worsening her thoughts of not knowing what to do. Nemuri noticed her frantically moving her thumb around the phone. _"Come on, choose! It's not that hard!"_ The voice shouted at her and she began to breath heavily as her jacks began to Zig zag.

She was still moved her finger around frantically and the white haired man appeared on the screen with only his upper body, with a half opened, but demented grin. Kyoka's hand began to shake and tears began to fall as her breathing gotten worse. Her jacks coiled and zig zagged and Nemuri took the phone from her hands.

She looked at it and it was completely normal. She looked back at Kyoka who had her jacks now only zig zagged as she began to panic. 'Probably to much for her for the moment.' She thought, placing the phone beside her, away from Kyoka. "Do... you want me to touch you?" Nemuri asked and Kyoka shook her head. 

"Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded.

She stayed seated beside her as she went through her attack at her own pace. Kyoka calmed down and Nemuri put the phone in her pocket. "Sorry, Kyoka... I did buy you other things though." She apologized, reaching into the bag that was on the floor beside her. Kyoka flinched a bit before Nemuri pulled out a green and black German Shepard plush. It was fairly large, large enough to be the size of a bed pillow. 

Kyoka hugged the plush tightly and Nemuri gave a small sigh of relief that she liked the toy, she was a bit worried she would not like it after the phone thing that just happened. Nemuri looked into the bag and saw the book she bought. She looked at Kyoka, who was now burying her face into the plush. 'Maybe to complicated right now....' Thought she, standing up and grabbing the bag.

She walked out the room and Kyoka was debating whether or not she want to stay and hug her plush, or leave and follow her while hugging her plush. Either way, she will be hugging her plush.

Eventually, Nemuri came back with a cup at hand it had a top on it, which Nemuri took off. She handed the cup to Kyoka and sat beside her again. Kyoka looked inside to see a brownish liquid. She looked unsure on whether or not she could drink it. _"You can't drink that."_ The voice stated in her mind and Kyoka just held the cup. 

"Kyoka..... it's coffee. If you try it, I promise you will like it." Nermuri tried to give Kyoka a little push to drink the coffee. Which seemed to work because Kyoka slowly moved her head to the cup. She placed her lip on the edge and took a quick sip. Her eyes widened.

She took another sip, but this time it was longer. She stopped drinking and looked at Nemuri. Tears began to fall down her eyes and a small smile crept on her face. "T-Thank you...." She muttered out, trying to wipe her tears with her left arm while holding the coffee in her right. She had never experienced such kindness in years, this was the best thing that could've happened to her after all this. Hell, she would've been lucky to have stayed in the alleyways.

"Kyoka, look. I'm going to take care of you for now on, okay? I will never purposefully hurt you, not for any reason." Nemuri said with a smile on her face. She actually made Kyoka smile for the first time in probably years and she couldn't be happier about it. Now, all she needs to do is treat her with the upmost care and give her the thing she longed for.

A good life....


	6. "Assistance Required"

It has been around a week since Kyoka began living with Nemuri. The woman has been taking amazingly good care of the purplette, she had recently found out that picture books would probably work best to keep Kyoka distracted for most of the day. For work? Well, Nemuri planned for that. Although it is risky, she drives home to check on Kyoka between every two classes.

It is a Monday and currently, Kyoka is reading a picture book whilst Nemuri is grading papers in the her room with Kyoka. Taking care of Kyoka, is somewhat difficult and easy at the same time. She doesn't need to eat much and if you keep her at a mind set other than her past, her schizophrenia nor her PTSD will bother her much.

Nemuri stretched her arms out after finishing grading the last paper. "I swear Kaminari and Ashido need serious tutor classes..." Nemuri said to herself, catching the attention of Kyoka. She looked up from her book to Nemuri.

"Who's that?" She softly said. Nemuri looked at her and gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it, sweetie. They are just my students from school." She calmly yet joyfully said.

Nemuri was happy that Kyoka is beginning to talk more than she used to. Even though it's only responses to some questions, its better than her not speaking at all. She is even less scared of Nemuri now and feels comfortable to be around her, but she still doesn't let the woman touch her, which she is respectful of.

"Oh. Okay..." She looked back down at her book, flipping a page. She doesn't usually look at the words much, she looks and observes the pictures. 

"Well, I got you something you might like..." Said Nemuri, reaching into a bag next to her chair. She pulled out a small plushy of the rescue hero: 13, and handed it to Kyoka. The purplette looked up from the book and at the plush. 

She grabbed it and looked at it. Nemuri smiled, but this smile quickly went down as Kyoka's pupil shorten and her hands began to shake as she stood up. The girl dropped the plush and stepped away from it. She looked up at Nemuri who was giving her a worried look. Kyoka ran out of the room.

'Shit...' Nemuri thought to herself, running to Kyoka's room and grabbing her green German Shepard plush.

Meanwhile, Kyoka was in the living room as she stood in place, everything around her made it look like she was back in her experimentation cell. _"Welcome back, we still have experiments to proceed that involve you."_ She heard the white hairs man's voice as she then began to hyperventilate.

She threw herself on the ground and arched her body over it, head on the ground, hands over her head. She screamed at the top of her lungs, into the ground as she felt a pain on the back of her waist. "No! Go away! Please! I want... I want Nemuri!" She screamed out in fear. She didn't want to go back, not after all this time. This was the first time Kyoka ever really said her name.

A red limb came out from the back of her waist and began spazzing out. Nemuri ran to Kyoka and lifted her sleeve and used her quirk. Since Kyoka was a girl, the gas didn't make her pass out, it just calmed and soothed her body.

"I'm right here, Kyoka. Here..." She handed her the Green German Shepard plush and Kyoka grabbed it and hugged it. Nemuri didn't even ask if she was allow touch her, she just didn't touch her. She always let Kyoka go at her pace. Though, Nemuri was happy she said her name for the first time, it was sad to see her like this. The red limb seemed to have evaporated into air as Kyoka hugged the plush.

"M-M-Mom, p-please. I'm scared. I-I don't want to go b-back." Nemuri blushed at this a little bit. She had not known this girl for no more than a week. Yet, she sees her as her mom? Not that Nemuri was upset about it, it just gave her all the more reason to protect the little jellybean. 

Nemuri gave her a small, reassuring smile. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'm here. And you will never go back to that place." She gave her smile although she was angry as well, Nezu never told her about the limb that had appeared out of her waist. She didn't want to make her anger visible so she didn't frighten Kyoka.

"Do you want to have coffee? Or a nap?" 

_"A n-nap, please..."_ Kyoka whispered, slowly standing up with Nemuri. 

The woman who Kyoka thought of as her mother, lead her to her room. Kyoka laid in it and Nemuri but the covers over her. Had her head buried into the plush as Nemuri did that. "Sweet dreams."

Nemuri left the room door open and turned off the lights, letting Kyoka take the nap she very much needed. 

Thankfully, Kyoka has been sleeping better. Nightmares happen, but not often. They never happen when Nemuri tucked her in bed. So that's a step.

Nemuri walked out the door of her apartment and dialed Nezu's number, putting the phone to her ear while eagerly tapping the wall.

 _"Hello?"_ the animal could be heard on the other side of the phone. "Hey, Nezu." Nemuri responded, rather irritated. _"Midnight, what seems to be the problem?"_

"It might have to do with the fact that you said nothing about a red limb coming out of the girl's waist." Nezu went silent for a bit and so did Nemuri. "Midnight, I am very sorry, and I apologize, but I completely forgot to tell you about Jiro's "ghoul powers"." Midnight irritatingly sighed, having almost got hit with it in the face really annoyed her.

"Yea Yea. Just tell me what I need to do. How do I help her suppress it?" 

"If I'm being honest. I don't know.... All I know, is that that limb she has, is called a "Kagune." I have no idea how it works." Nezu stated and Nemuri sighed. "As an apology for me not telling you about her power sooner, you may introduce a student to her." Offered the animal, attempting to bribe Nemuri out of her irritation.

Nemuri thought for a bit, if she were to take that offer, maybe she could actually get Kyoka a friend. "I'll take you up on that offer. See you at work." Nemuri said. "Alright, tell Jiro I said hi." Nezu hung up the phone and the raven haired women put her's in her pocket. 

Who would Nemuri pick out from her class though? She would need someone quiet and underst-. "Izuku Midoriya." She said to herself.

She had caught him taking notes on heroes at one point and it was very detailed. She might be able to learn more about Kyoka's powers and get her a friend at the same time. "Two birds, one stone." She said to herself, walking into back into her apartment. 

She stopped by Kyoka's room to see her sound asleep. Nemuri smile a bit, thankful that she was sleeping peacefully now, her gas really does work it's magic.

* * *

It was the next day and it was homeroom at U.A highschool. Nemuri was walking to class 1-A. Once she had arrived, she opened the door and peeked her head through. 

"Hey, Erasure. Can I borrow Midoriya for the day?"

Aizawa looked at her and raised a brow with his normal tired look. "What in the world for?" 

Nemuri gave him a glare as if she was trying to talk to him telepathically. Aizawa somehow understanding, sighed and pointed his thumb to Nemuri. "Midoriya, please go with Ms.Midnight. I will explain your absence to your other teachers."  
  
"Ha, Nerd's in trouble." A spike haired ash blonde said teasingly. 

"Can it Bakugo." Aizawa said flashing his quirk as Izuku began packing his things. Izuku walked out the door. "Thanks, Erasure." Nemuri then closed the door.

The two went to her car and it was mostly filled with silence before Izuku had the courage to speak. "S-So, What d-did you need me for Ms.M-Midnight." Izuku said as Nemuri started the car. Nemuri hesitated a bit before answering.

"I have....an abuse victim I'm taking care of, around your age. I have been taking care of her for a week now and now that she is...." Nemuri hesitated finishing that sentence wondering if she should say anything about her eating habits. "..Eating properly, her quirk began working properly as well, so some help with that as well will be nice." Nemuri finished and Izuku didn't know how to feel at the moment. He was happy that there was a discovery of a new quirk, but also sad since he knew someone had to suffer so much.

"O-Oh, I will gladly help anyway I c-can. I-Its what heroes do." Nemuri smiled at the rear view mirror. "Thanks, Midoriya. The abuse she had been through, put her through a lot." Izuku's eyes widened in response to that sentence, he had no idea what she meant by that. Was she permanently hurt? 

"It's nothing physical.... she has a serious amount of mental disabilities. She has PTSD, Schizophrenia, Anxiety, Trauma, and Touch deprivation. I don't know if she has anymore than that, but her most serious ones are her PTSD and Schizophernia."

Izuku felt like he was going to cry, here he was having the time of his life trying to be a hero, yet there was someone suffering internally. He wants to save them, no matter what. Nemuri saw the self disappointment and determination in his eyes. They pulled up to Nemuri's building and walked into the elevator inside it. 

"S-So, what is she like?" Izuku asked as Nemuri pressed the button to the top floor of the building. "Well to start, she is pretty shy and quiet. I only just started to hear her talk a little more than dead silence. I try my best not to trigger her Schizophrenia and PTSD so I don't give her story books, or mobile devices. I tried the devices the first day she was with me, and she....." She stopped her sentence and looked at Izuku who looked sorry for Kyoka. 

They reached her floor and Nemuri opened the door to find a Kyoka, holding her German Shepard plush and reading one of her picture books. She entered with a small smile. "Hey, Kyoka. Good morning." 

"G-Good Morning..." She said slowly looking up to see Izuku. "Hi." He said as Kyoka looked at her plush and held it up next to Izuku at head height. She noticed the similarities between the two and gave a small blush. Izuku realizing what just happened blushed as well.

"Kyoka, this is Izuku Midoriya. Midoriya, this is Kyoka."


End file.
